On to Pomp and Circumstance
by Aidenn Legacy
Summary: Senior Year. The year to remember....How can it not be when you join this year's Peacecraft Academy's graduating class. The games start in the Headmistress' office and she wants to do what?


Okay, I think that the pairing I have in mind for this fic, was another off of Purr's list. I just use it for an excuse to write this piece because the idea had been dancing around in my head^^v That was months and months ago, I just finally decided to post before I really forget about...again^^ As for my other fics, we just have to wait, ne?^^;;  
  
On to Pomp and Circumstance  
  
Chapter one: Negotiations   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character from Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon and any other recognizable characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Negotiations are a fine art.  
  
"Limitless open accounts at your favorite stores."  
  
"No."  
  
But all it really was, was a fancy way to turn that no into a yes without going on your hands and knees, begging like a dog. "You will have the finest chefs in the Sanc Kingdom at your beck and call?"  
  
"Hmm...Even the one that makes that German chocolate triple tier cake with raspberry filling?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And that yummy cherry filled creme puffs?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And those chocolate glazed strawberries sprinkled with confectioner's sugar?!!"  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"No!"  
  
Ririna Peacecraft in an undignified moment allowed her head to drop. Her forehead making a resounding thud as her companion giggled. She was too tired to deal with this...  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please!  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's only two weeks!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not, Usagi?!" The sandy haired blonde demanded. "Most people would enjoy being in my shoes."   
  
Usagi Tsukino snorted, "Most people don't know how many cappuccinos you drink before those CNN broadcast summits just to stay awake!" The small blonde looked at her childhood friend/nemesis with a critical eye "Besides, we look nothing alike!" ~I'm the pretty one.~  
  
"Really Usagi," Ririna sniffed daintily, ~Of course not! I am prettier~ "I know many people who would disagree."  
  
"Blind people don't count, Ri-chan." Usagi Tsukino replied. "Beside I'm transferring to your school for senior year. It won't work."  
  
"We do to look a like!" Ririna continued on, "We are both blondes and five..."  
  
Usagi's dark look cut Ririna off. Still the same height, since she was fourteen. Usagi was still quite sensitive about her...Petitie-ness. At least she had finally gotten breasts, which Usagi was quick to point out.   
  
Ririna fought the urge to frown. One did not frown during negotiations. Instead she offered a freshly made chocolate glazed croissant. A sure way to get Usagi, was through her stomach. "*Little* things such as that, can be easily dealt with."  
  
Usagi bit into the pastry, pretending it was Ririna's head. ~...Call me little...~ "Hmph...Just like your little gundam pilot?! Tell me how is your stalking going? Has Solider Boy discovered the wonders of restraining orders?"  
  
~~~  
  
In the Home EC room, Hiiro Yui sneezed.   
  
Duo Maxwell laughed as Wufei Chang shook the fallen flour from his hair. "Does little Hii-chan have a cold?"   
  
The sudden sound on a gun cocking, silenced the classroom as the American ducked behind a unsafe harbor.  
  
"MAXWELL!!! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I WOULD BE WILLING TO TAKE A BULLET FOR THE LIKES OF YOU?!!!!"   
  
"Hey, better you than me Wu-man!"  
  
The teacher continued on, as one of her students fled for his life as the other was intent on making the school grounds a future homicide crime scene.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ahem..." Ririna continued, ignoring the comment. She didn't want to start a battle of wits with Usagi. They never turn out well, if the banishment from Chuck E. Cheese[3] was anything to go by. Not that Usagi had many wits to begin with but still. Ririna allowed herself a small smug grin at her mental insult. " As for school, you could always say you went on vacation instead."  
  
Usagi arched a brow. "Miss goody two shoes is suggesting I play hooky ?" Usagi shrugged out of her fitted leather jacket. "Not that Setsuna would let me, especially after I turned down that TV deal, if I did agree...What are you going to do for two weeks?"  
  
"Relax."  
  
Usagi giggled. If Ririna could relax without downing a bottle of Dom Perignon, Usagi was smart enough to get into Princeton. "No seriously. What would you do?"   
  
"I'm serious." Ririna moved from behind her desk and took the seat next to Usagi "The ministry has recently been overwhelmed with problems as well as the Academy. Plus the fact that Hiiro still refuses to acknowledge his love for me-"  
  
"Don't you just hate that, when it happens?" Usagi answered with a complete straight face, she picked up from Michiru-san. "Though most girls would have gotten the clue the first time the guy was waving a gun in their fact." Even she wasn't that thick-headed.  
  
"It's a sign of affection!" Ririna snapped.  
  
"Excuse me, if I think roses are more romantic!" Usagi replied. Then she smiled impishly, "Maybe it's a guideline of the NRA. As a member of the National Rifle Association, you must threaten on a daily bases your love ones. "  
  
Ririna uttered a curse she learned from a certain braided ex-pilot. "I'm asking for your help, not for you to mock me. Besides Hiiro is not a member of the NRA!"   
  
"Yeah, un huh Ri-chan."   
  
"Now..." Ririna stood and moved to stand in front of window studying the other girl's reflection in the window, "about my plan, I'm convinced with a few changes in appearance, we can pull this off."   
  
Usagi glared at Ririna's reflection. "You're nuts, and I haven't agreed."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."   
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."   
  
Outside of Ririna's office, her secretary quickly hid her romance novel as the door opened and pretended to look busy. Only to sigh like a teenage fangirl, as her boss' brother walked in. In her opinion, Millardo Peacecraft belong on the cover of GQ...Maybe Playgirl, but she couldn't imagined the former pilot agreeing to pose nude...Damn! Life wasn't fair...  
  
Hey! She might have been old and married, but she wasn't blind![1]  
  
"Mrs. Rivers?"   
  
Shaking her head, the older woman smiled. "Yes, Mr. Peacecraft?"  
  
"I received an urgent message from Ririna, is everything o-" "Oh! Miss Ririna said to let you right in!"   
  
Millardo nodded in acknowledgment, before heading to the inner office. Unaware of Mrs. Rivers' avid stares. Just looking at the man's derriere made her want to pull a Phoebe[2].  
  
Unsuspecting, Millardo opened the door. Immediately his attention wandered to the long legged blonde who was too busy to arguing with Ririna to noticed him.   
  
"Ah...Millardo!"  
  
The blonde teen whirled around, causing her fitted cropped crochet sweater to rise revealing a small expanse of skin. Millardo dully noted that she had acquired some new...*ahem* assets, as a delighted "MILLIE-CHAN!" echoed out of the room.  
  
Usagi...His jailbait. That came out wrong.   
  
As the door to Ririna's office closed, the impeccable Lt. Lucrezia Noin burst through the front glass paned door. An peculiar look of amusement excitement, akin to a shopoholic's at Bloomingdale's half yearly sale, graced the women's face. Mrs. Rivers was slightly frightened. "Who is in there?!"  
  
"Ah...Miss Ririna and Mr. Peacecraft..."  
  
Noin impatiently waved her hand to continue. "And?"   
  
"A new student..."   
  
"Her name?" "How do you know it's a gi-?"   
  
"Is it Miss Tsukino?" Noin questioned. Mentally she prepared her formal request for an abrupt vacation, if that didn't worked she'd quit. Miss Ririna wouldn't noticed her missing with Hiiro around this year.  
  
"Yes! Can you believe it? Usagi Tsukino! My grandson has the cutest little crush on her-" The older lady's rambling went in one ear and out the other, as Noin whipped out her cell phone like an American otaku in Japan with their first unlimited credit line VISA. The phone barely rung as a voice squeaked out. Noin felt like a teenager again. "Security channel 12. First confrontation in place. I'll pick up Sally. Rendezvous in ten."   
  
With an about-face, Noin head out the door. Mrs. Rivers as the violet haired women left. She wondered what was all that about. Security channel 12 was nothing but stat--- Eyes widen as she switched on the surveillance screen.   
  
"Oh!" As avid romanticist student of Avon paperbacks books, Casablanca, and a few imported shoujo manga. The woman could spot a misguided budding romance at point blank.  
  
Security channel 12 was entertainment.  
  
Inside her office, Ririna allowed herself a small grin of victory as she observed her brother and friend. Yes, it was a bit underhanded. Using her brother's and her friend's affections for her brother so callously. But what was a girl to do? One could only take so much peace conferences, school board meetings, and her darling unemotional caveman *sigh* Hiiro Yuy, without breaking down and needing some 'me' time. Besides she really would doubt that Usagi would be angry. Heck, the blonde would cheer her on, if she decided to throw the two blondes in a tiny closet until the next apocalypse . It was a given that Millardo wouldn't mind, he was a guy afterall. Besides, she was way overdue on the sisterly blackmail. Ririna had years to make up for. This little escapade of hers, was worth the first ten years of her life, that he missed.  
  
He was in control. He hadn't been a military man for nothing. Little Usagi did not have the power to stop him in his tracks. Not with those blue doe-eyes of hers. Not with endlessly long legs. Not with the cute little silver bell anklet that chimed as she wiggled her foot.   
  
"Hehe...I'm up here, Millie-chan." And definitely not with her new perky b-cups!  
  
Usagi giggled. With that one look, all her waiting was worth being a late bloomer. Her childhood crush was interested. Even if it was just a little bit, she wasn't going to let that get her down. No way, no how!!! She'd been waiting for this moment for so long and Usagi wasn't about to let it slip by. She just had to use everything she's got. In the words of her love-wise friend and fellow idol, Minako Aino. " Those babies are your best weapons. Use them well!"  
  
Usagi just had to learn how to use them, since they didn't much expect bounce^^;;  
  
Millardo cleared his throat, as he suddenly found Ririna's oriental rug fascinating. Excellent quality really, and you could hardly figure out that it had blood stains in the right corner, next to Usagi's tiny sandeled foot and pretty pink toenails. Damn. "Is something wrong, Millardo?" Ririna questioned. "You do not seem very pleased to see Usagi?"  
  
Usagi pouted, "You're not happy to see me, Millie-chan?"  
  
The blonde man cast his smiling sister, a suspicious look. If he didn't know better, he would say that she planned this. He smiled charmingly at Usagi, "Of course I am. It's always a pleasure to see you." If anyone knew how much, he'd be in jail or facing the infamous Kenji Tsukino and his arsenal. The tabloids had it right when it was written, that Usagi's father was just a *tad* overprotective.  
  
The blonde bit back a squeal as she threw her arms about him. "Millie-chan kawaii!!!!"  
  
If she didn't know any better, Ririna would say that her brother was a bit intimidated by the affectionate blonde but definitely interested. Hmm...They made a cute couple. Not as cute as Hiiro and herself, if she did say so herself.   
  
~~~  
  
On the other side of the school, again Hiiro sneezed and scowled. He must get to bottom of this infliction. Perfect Soldiers did not sneezed. In his short lifespan he had discovered that all mysterious inflictions started with...  
  
"MAXWELL!!!"  
  
Hiiro switched his gun's safety off and joined the hunt.  
  
~~~  
  
"Too bad your tour didn't ended sooner. You could have enrolled earlier, Usagi and taken Millardo's class." Ririna's words almost slipped past the contented bunny's ears. Usagi sighed happily as her head rested on Millardo's broad shoulder. Her fingers with his shirt buttons, enjoying the purely male scent of Millardo.   
  
"Yeah...too bad," echoed the singer pleasantly.  
  
Meanwhile, the image of the Peacecraft uniform on a certain blonde dance in Millardo's mind. Not that he could imagine Usagi willing to wear to the full skirted uniform of Peacecraft Academy. But it was the vivid image of the boring little mandatory ribbon tie adorning Usagi's neck like a Christmas present. Just waiting to be open. His Christmas present. "Ahem!" Quickly Millardo took ahold of Usagi's shoulders and quickly stepped an arms width away. "So, why are you here Usagi?"  
  
Usagi wanted to stomp her foot. She had been so close! "Senior Ye-WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE IN MILLIE-CHAN'S CLASS?!"   
  
"Took you long enough," Ririna sniffed.  
  
Millardo watched the two girls. From looking at Ririna's permanent records he knew that as elementary schoolchildren, Ririna and Usagi weren't what one would call the dearest of friends. Both spoiled and quite honestly used to getting that they wanted, Ririna with pretty manners and Usagi with affectionate, bubbly smiles, it was needless to say a disaster waiting to happen. As their first grade teacher wrote, "The Clash of the Titans wasn't this bad. I quit." Though now with a shaky friendship at best, both girls were quick to provoke the other.   
  
In short, they brought the worst out of each other.  
  
"This coming from a stalker?"   
  
"I am not stalker, Usagi. I am merely an observer." Ririna replied tightly. "You can't take Millardo's military history class because it has already been filled. So sorry."  
  
"Uh huh...and I'm the future queen of the world." Usagi snorted. "Kick someone out! I want to be with Millie-chan!"  
  
"You can't always get want you want." Usagi arched a brow, "You're one to talk. You got a tacky pink limo for your 12th birthday!"  
  
"It is not tacky!"  
  
"Have you seen anyone besides Barbie with a bloody pink limo? Pink nail polish is one thing, but a pink car?" Even Usagi knew better than to make that tacky fashion statement.  
  
Millardo glanced at Usagi's polished toenails. She did have a point.  
  
Ririna pouted. Make fun of her limo, dare she? "What makes you think you stand a chance with my brother?"  
  
~~~  
  
Preventor's HQ  
  
The chardonney was out and flowing freely as three pair of eyes sat riveted to a large flat screen television. One the screen, the handsome blonde unconscious step back as the petite blonde and Ririna square off. All in all, a riveting first episode. Lady Une took a delicate sip of the French wine. "I do believe Miss Ririna has step into No man's land."  
  
"Duh!" Was the eloquent response from her companions.   
  
"You know, I lay my money on Miss Tsukino. She's smaller than Ririna, but I have a feeling she packs quite a punch." Sally Po murmured downing her third glass of chardonney. "This stuff is good."  
  
"My money is on Millardo giving into Usagi before the end of the first quarter." Noin chuckled. "It should be good for the price tag of three hundred dollars."  
  
"I hope not." Was Lady Une simple reply. "and this vintage cost four hundred dollars and ninety nine cents.  
  
"I agree with Lady Une, if Zeches gives in. Where will we get our entertainment?" Sally questioned. "It's a lackluster year in Hollywood, you know."  
  
Noin grinned, pouring more wine into her glass. "Believe me with Usagi, there will always be entertainment. The girl is a magnet to all sort of enjoyable trouble and that's minus the catfights between Ririna and Usagi."  
  
"Should we be worried about that?."  
  
"Nah."  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi glared at Ririna. "Because I do." The blonde stated confidently. The four foot eleven inched blonde gave the impression of looking down on Ririna. The haughty princess look was not lost on the pacifist, who scowled slightly at the teen idol. "More so than you do with your Soldier boy. I think even Millie-chan has a better chance with Mr. Trigger Happy."  
  
~~~  
  
See Hiiro sneeze. See Hiiro shoot. See Duo dodge. See Duo run for his life. See Wufei gloat.  
  
~~~  
  
Ririna bristled as Usagi blew a raspberry at her. Millardo sighed and eyed the room for the nearest exit. He had a feeling that he wouldn't want to stick around for what could happen between the two. Two angry women could be far more hazardous to one's health than any war.  
  
Taking a breath, Ririna reminded herself that this wasn't the way to get what she wanted. Plastering a smile on her face, she counted to ten and remembered what was at stake. Her vacation. Darnit! If she had to hog-tie Usagi at her seat in the Earth Sphere Alliance headquarters, and stick a cheap wig on Usagi's head to get the rest and relaxation she needed...So be it. But she was willing to start with words. "Usagi..."  
  
Usagi stared the sandy haired blonde, suspiciously. Ririna was going to try and pull a fast one on her. She knew it. Stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest, Usagi waited. She wasn't going to be suck into this charade. She wasn't stupid, she just winded up doing stupid things.  
  
Ririna knew that in order for both parties, to accept a proposition. One had to insinuate the offer skillfully and...Oh, screw it!   
  
"How badly do you want to be with Millardo..."  
  
Being blunt could work too.  
  
~~~  
  
The three women hooted with laughter, that would have frightened the ones who knew them. On the screen, Zechs was seemingly unaffected. But Usagi more than made up for him "Well it seem that Merquise caught between a rock and a hard place."  
  
"Isn't it great? They don't make TV like this anymore."  
  
"Out of curiosity how did Mr. Khushrenada get the money for this little soap?"   
  
Lady Une sipped her drink. Noin looked thoughtful. "Yeah, how did Treize get the money?"  
  
Lady Une picked up the wine bottle and poured herself another glass. "Half of the Military Budget."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No wonder he lost...."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Khushrenada believe that the relationship between Miss Tsukino and Zeches was something not to be missed."  
  
"What relationship?" Noin snorted, looking into her wineglass suspiciously. It was empty, and she just refilled it. "Mr. Cute Butt, has yet to noticed that, that little bunny wants him to jump her."  
  
"Mr. Khushrenada liken their courtship to a car accident."  
  
Sally blinked, staring momentarily at her wineglass. When had it become a green wine bottle? Oh well, it now held more. "A car accident?"  
  
"A fun one."  
  
Sally turned to Noin. The violet haired women chuckled. "Confirms your belief that good ole Treize was a bit tipsy during the war."  
  
"A bit?"   
  
~~~  
  
Usagi glowered as Ririna smiled triumphantly. The sandy haired blonde really thought that she had one up on her. Not even Rei Hino and Mamoru Chiba had made her so mad back when they co-starred on 'Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon' and they still called her Odango Atama, when they crossed paths. That was a crime within itself! Well Usagi would make sure that Ririna would soon regret it...  
  
Tilting her head to the side, Usagi looked at Ririna. "You know it's doesn't the matter if I want Millie-chan. It's if-"   
  
"Do either of you, care to explain what is going on in your pretty little heads?" Millardo interrupted. He wanted to know what had cause Ririna to throw etiquette out the door and become his pimp? He wasn't some anime novelty on Ebay for rabid fangirls. Even if Usagi was the only bidder. She was his present with a maroon bow!  
  
"Ri-chan wants to play hooky." Usagi answered sweetly.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Actually she calls it a 'vacation"  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"And she wants me to take her place..."   
  
"Usagi..." "And-"  
  
"That's enough." Millardo stated. "I fail to see what Usagi would have to do with you going on vacation. Ririna if you wanted to go on vacation, Noin would have made arrangements and-"  
  
"That's not the point!" Ririna huffed. "I don't want Noin to make arrangements. I don't want reporters around! I don't want the VIP treatment! I don't Hiiro around checking the perimeters!"  
  
~~~  
  
Hiiro scowled as he stifled another sneeze. In the ventilation system, Duo shuddered in fear as Hiiro stalked pass. He always knew that school was evil. But no one believed him. They just humored him. This just proved it. Hiiro was possessed by an institute of higher education...  
  
...Like he wasn't scary enough with his bone popping.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well that's a first, ne?" Usagi questioned giggling.   
  
Ririna glared at the blonde. "I just need to get away for a while without anyone knowing, that is all Millardo." Ririna finished taking a seat behind her desk.  
  
"I still fail to see why you need feel the need to-" Millardo tried to find the right words.  
  
"Pimp you?" Usagi offered, happily. Ami-chan's last Christmas gift, a dictionary/thesaurus desk calendar was finally coming in handy. This morning word was  
  
'procurer' and all it's related words. Actually 'pimp' had been one of many Minako's and Makoto's little less than eloquent alterations to Ami's gift. Ami had not been happy.  
  
"..." Was the siblings' reply. There was no real way to ignore the blonde's blunt reply. Ririna coughed delicately. "Always a lady..."  
  
"At least people can tell at first glance," Usagi retorted, bluntly referring to Ririna's lack of upper assets.   
  
"Ririna. "Millardo cut in warningly, seeing that Ririna was going retort.  
  
With a huff, Ririna continued. "As for Usagi's role. I only requested that she take my place for two weeks in running the school and attending one peace conference."  
  
Millardo stared at his sister, wondering if she had gone insane. Usagi running a water faucet could be dangerous. He knew that from personal experience. The little blonde had flooded the entire second floor at the Lake Victoria base, creating waterfalls courtesy of the stairwells within five minutes of her arrival. Many a soldier had developed a small irrational fear of ducks after that incident. But a country?   
  
Godzilla in a sailor fuku and sporting twin blonde buns and ponytails came to mind. Innocently skipping, tripping and crying across the Sanc Kingdom, fires roaring in the background. The Gundams couldn't have caused as much damage. "Ririna, you look nothing like Usagi. You're at least four inches taller than her-"   
  
"Yeah!" Usagi chirped, "And I have boobs! You don't!"  
  
"Yes, she has boobs-" Millardo repeated, before realizing what he was saying. Usagi grinned up at him with adoring blue eyes, her head on his shoulder again.   
  
"So you do like them, Millie-chan?!"   
  
~~~  
  
The trio of women giggled. "Oh, I would believe so." The doctor explained to the screen.  
  
"Un uh, Zeches has always been a legs men first and foremost," Noin disagreed. "Then a breast man..."  
  
Lady Une looked serious. Well as serious as one could look after their sixth glass of wine.. "Ririna wants Miss Usagi to run the Academy? Is that wise?"  
  
A pensive look crossed the two ladies' faces. Noin knew the little blonde a bit better than Sally, but both knew that when crossing paths with the blonde. One could expect some form of chaos. "No..."  
  
"But at least it guarantees, we won't be bored."  
  
~~~  
  
Ririna frowned. Millardo was too easily distracted by Usagi. Then again men were always easily distracted by female anatomy. If they weren't, they most likely batted for the other team. "Ahem! As I was saying. A hair cut and some dye-"  
  
"I'm not cutting my hair for you!" Usagi exclaimed, tearing her eyes away from Millardo protectively gathering her hair in her hands.   
  
A wig then?" Ririna suggested. "Perhaps some contacts..."  
  
"Ririna no baka! I haven't agreed to anything." "Ririna this isn't wise." Millardo stated patiently, covering Usagi's mouth before she start in with the insults. While Usagi didn't know the meaning behind most curses, she had the mouth of a sailor. "Usagi knows nothing about running a school, much less about dealing with diplomats."  
  
"Don't worry." Ririna smiled lifting a stack of slim folders. "I'm leaving detail notes on how to deal with every crisis situation and how to act more like me."  
  
One could only used their imagination as to what Usagi's muffled squeal could translate as. It didn't take a genius to figure out, it was less than flattering. "Ririna-"  
  
"Millardo, I am taking this vacation. Nothing you can say will sway me."   
  
"Ririna as your older brother-" Millardo began, fed up with Ririna's sudden childish attitude. If pulling rank was the only way, so be it.  
  
"Kenji Tsukino."  
  
Two pairs of blue eyes looked at the pacifist, puzzled. "Wouldn't it be a shame, if your dad found out about your little crush, Usagi? He wouldn't be pleased with a cradle robber trying to get into his little girl's pants."  
  
Usagi wiggled free from Millardo's grasp. If there was one person how could ruin her potential romance, it was her father. Her dad was devout follower of the late 21st century's father's bible. 'Daddy's Eight Rules for Dating His Daughter'. He had actually used the staple gun once. Poor Demando-kun. "I hate you."  
  
"So you agree?"  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful for a second before nodding, defeated. "You're dealing with Setsuna, if she finds out."  
  
"Yes of course." Ririna smiled, pleased with herself. She turned to her brother. "I wasn't really planning on letting you in on the plan but you could perhaps, be a big help."  
  
Millardo said nothing, walking to the door. His hand on the door handle, he looked at the girls. Usagi was going to kill him..."I really don't know how you came to the impression that I am attracted to Usagi. She is just a child."  
  
With a sense of self preservation, Ririna grabbed her teddybear off of her desk and ducked. Just as her windows cracked.   
  
"MILLARDOOO!!! YOU!!! YOU!!! JERKKK!!!!"   
  
*************  
  
At the peanut gallary  
  
"Idiot."  
  
*************  
  
An ungodly sound vibrated through the vent. The hairs on his arms stood up as, he shook ferociously in the small metal place. The sound was amplified in the quarters, startling the students rushing to their next class.   
  
Asleep Duo sluggishly raised his hand. Waving it back and forth, his thumb pantomiming the motion of flipping the switch of a lighter. Mumbled words and drool followed. "...ROCK ON!"  
  
*************  
  
Back on security channel 12, illusions were shattered. At her desk, Mrs. Parks mourned the death of the illusion of a dashing, suave hero. ~At least he still has his pretty face.~  
  
*************  
  
Millardo rubbed his temple as he walked passed the front desk. Here, he was...   
  
The man once called the Lightening Count, former Gundam pilot, and a seasoned military man by all means.  
  
...Saving his hide, before he got strung up by Usagi and Ririna.  
  
It was enough to wish that back in Antarctica battling Hiiro Yuy.  
  
Which reminded him....  
  
Why did Ririna encourage Hiiro to kill him? She was the pacifist in this screwed up family!  
  
************  
  
Voice training really worked.   
  
Was the simple thought running about in her head as Ririna peered over her desk at Usagi who panted angrily, tears in her eyes. Really, didn't Millardo know the only one Peacecraft sibling a day was allow to provoke Usagi? Even Ririna knew the dire consequences and most of time she was part of the problem. Mild tempered Usagi only existed outside and fifty miles away from the Sanc Kingdom. Thank god she had been able to save Hiiro's gift to her. Too bad she couldn't do the same for her 1920 original Tiffany lamp, which noe sported webbed like cracks on the antique stained glass. At least it was insured.  
  
"You have better luck with your shoe." Ririna commented as she stood straighten her gray skirt. A shoe in Usagi's hand was a lethal weapon, according to Mr. Chiba. A shoe to the head was bound to spark some sort of responds, that using high decibels didn't.  
  
  
  
"..."   
  
"...Are you ready to go through the details?" Ririna questioned, pulling herself up from the floor as if nothing happen.   
  
Usagi pouted. "I hate you and Millie-chan."   
  
"Yes, of course you do."  
  
"Well...I don't hate Millie-chan."  
  
"I know."   
  
"I can't hate Millie-chan..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You know..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're gonna pay for this."  
  
"Of course I'm not."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
"Of course. Danish?"  
  
****************  
  
[1] This really happen. A cashier at a music store told me this, after looking at the cover of the CD I was buying^^;; I couldn't help adding it in^^v  
  
[2] How many people watch Friends? Does anyone remember that old episode where Phoebe had that male client who she really liked and just wanted to bite his prefect butt?^^;; You know reading this...It sounds really ecchi ne?^^;; I really should stop watching those reruns.^^  
  
[3] Out of cuorsity, does anyone know what it takes to get kick out of Chuckie E. Cheese?^^;; Besides beating up the mouse? Chuckie E. Cheese is a mouse right? 


End file.
